A Cousin's Visit
by meyerjon1996
Summary: Mr. Peabody Sherman Penny Paul and Patty visit Providence Rhode Island where they meet Mr. Peabody's cousin and then meet Underdog.
1. Chapter 1

On a peaceful day in Providence Rhode Island a plane was landing at the airport and all the people who came here to visit exited out of the plane. And the last five people coming out of the plane were Mr. Peabody his seven year old son Sherman Penny Peterson and her parents Paul and Patty.

Sherman: Golly i'm happy we're finally here in Providence the capital of Rhode Island.

Mr. Peabody: Indeed Sherman. But we've all came here to visit a cousin of mine who wanted to invite us over to his place for 2 to 4 days.

Penny: I didn't know you had a cousin.

Mr. Peabody: As a matter of fact I do. I even remember my adoptive dog parents came over to visit us last year for ThanksGiving Dinner. But my cousin is not like them because he's a dog who talks like I do and he also has a job.

Sherman: When will we meet your cousin Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: Patience Sherman. Patience. We'll meet him as soon as we find our hotel in the middle of downtown Providence.

So they walked for quite a long while. Finally 24 miles later they were just about there.

Sherman: Oh I can't walk another mile. My feet are killing me.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman remember what I said?

Sherman: Yes Mr. Peabody. Patience.

Penny: I'm so tired I just want to relax and put my feet up and watch some TV.

But just then a strange hand grabbed Penny by the wrist and pulled her out of sight. Sherman Mr. Peabody Paul and Patty didn't even notice.

Penny was then taken to a dark alley and the strange figure turned out to be a criminal who was a wolf.

Penny: Who are you and why kidnap me?

The criminal grabbed Penny by the shirt and stared at her with his mean evil eyes.

Wolf: My name is Riff-Raff and my partners and I want your mini purse.

Penny: Why do you want my mini purse? It has my whole allowance money my makeup my girl scout badges my family photo and my other photo of me and my best friend Sherman.

Riff-Raff: Because we're thieves and what we steal is ours. Now give us your purse or you'll get killed by my gunman Mooch.

Penny: No! I won't give it to you! I have to go! So Bye!

Riff-Raff: I don't think so! You won't give us the purse then my gunman Mooch will kill you!

Mooch aimed his gun right at Penny's chest as Penny was getting more nervous by the moment as she sweat in fear and her heart started beating rapidly.

Penny: Help! Mom! Dad! Sherman! Mr. Peabody! Somebody help!

Riff-Raff: Oh just keep on yelling you little brat. No one can help you now.

Suddenly something was flying in the sky and who should it be but a dog wearing a red suit and a blue cape.

Dog: When that little girl's in trouble I am not slow It's hip hip hip and down I go.

Then the dog landed in the middle of the spot where Penny was being hold hostage.

Dog: There's no need for you to fear. UnderDog is here!

Riff-Raff and Penny: Underdog?

Yes it was Underdog who is Providence Rhode Island's most famous superhero. He beaten both Riff-Raff and Mooch and threw them into a trash truck which took them to the dump. Penny was in awe at what just happened.

Penny: You just saved my life. Thank you Mr. Underdog. My name is Penny. Penny Peterson.

UnderDog: It's nice to meet you with all please everything with you is at ease.

Penny: Great. Please take me back to my parents and my friend and his dad. I don't want them to notice i'm missing.

UnderDog: Just let me grab you and don't be low it's hip hip hip and away we go!

So Underdog picked up Penny and flew into the air then Underdog spotted Paul Patty Sherman and Mr. Peabody down below. He then put Penny right behind the back of her parents and as Underdog flew off she waved good bye to him.

Will Penny ever see UnderDog again and tell Sherman Mr. Peabody and her parents about him? And who is Mr. Peabody's cousin they were going to meet? There's plenty of excitement ahead in our next part.


	2. Chapter 2

Penny Peterson had been captured by Riff Raff and his henchmen but luckily she was saved by Underdog. And she was taken back to her parents and her best friend Sherman and his adoptive dog father Mr. Peabody.

Penny: I'm still so surprised i was saved by a superhero who's a dog and he can fly. I just don't know how to tell Mr. Peabody Sherman and my parents about this.

Sherman: Mr. Peabody? Are we there yet?

Mr. Peabody: Almost but not quite. We'll be there very soon.

So 16 to 12 minutes later they finally made it to an apartment. They went inside and made it to the top floor. A sign appeared on the door and it had the name ShoeShine.

Sherman: ShoeShine? Is he your cousin Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: Yes Sherman. My Cousin ShoeShine lives here in this apartment. So that's why he invited us to come here and show us around town.

Paul: Why is your cousin named ShoeShine?

Mr. Peabody: Well he's named ShoeShine because his job is he shines people's shoes and then they give him money.

Paul: That's very interesting.

Patty: Sure is.

(knocking)

ShoeShine: Hello? Oh hi Cousin Peabody. How nice for you to come over and visit me. And you must be Sherman. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. And who's this family you're both with?

Mr. Peabody: They are the Petersons. This is Paul. His wife Patty and their daughter Penny.

ShoeShine: Oh nice to meet you three. Come on in and i'll show you everything i have.

Later at 6pm when they all ordered pizza it was time for the news. And who should appear on the news but sweet Polly PureBread.

Polly: Good evening dear viewers. It's time again for the six o clock evening news.

When she first appeared on the TV screen Mr. Peabody was in awestruck.

Mr. Peabody: Wow. She's so beautiful.

Sherman: Uh are you feeling all right Mr. Peabody?

But Mr. Peabody wasn't even listening to Sherman. His eyes were focused on the TV screen where Polly was broadcasting the news.

Sherman: Is Mr. Peabody feeling okay?

ShoeShine: It seams to me he's falling in love with Sweet Polly PureBread.

Sherman: What?!

Penny: Well this is unexpected. I really don't want to tease you Sherman but if Mr. Peabody marries Polly then you might have a new mother.

ShoeShine: Well i think your dad should know that Polly already has a future love interest.

Sherman: Who is her future love interest?

ShoeShine: He's a superhero and his name is Underdog.

Sherman Paul and Patty: Underdog?

ShoeShine: Yes he's a friend of mine. But uh i never actually see him in person when he saves the city from evil criminals and villains.

Penny: Well if you all didn't even notice I was kind of kidnapped by gangsters.

Sherman: You were kidnapped by gangsters?

Patty: Oh my dear little girl! Were you hurt?

Penny: i was okay

Paul: I hope they didn't kill you.

Penny: They were going to kill me but i was saved by Underdog.

Sherman: You were saved by Underdog? That's cool! I wish we can see it in the newspaper.

But as luck would have it Sweet Polly PureBread just made an announcement

Polly: And for our last report for today is a couple hours ago a young eight year old girl was kidnapped by Riff Raff and his gang but Underdog just saved her from them trying to rob her. I interviewed Underdog for what had happened.

Underdog: The girl's name is Penny and she was about to be treated like dirt so i saved her from getting hurt.

Polly: Oh Underdog! You're so heroic!

Underdog: I'm so heroic yes it's true. Now i's about time i flew.

Polly: And so dear viewers that brings the end of our evening news. So i wish everyone a special good night.

Paul: Penny i'm very proud of you that you were very brave that Underdog saved your life.

Penny: I know. But someday i wish i can get a selfie with Underdog and show him to all my friends at school when the fall semester begins.

Sherman: Wow. I sure wish I can meet Underdog. That would be so awesome.

Penny: Well Sherman I guess you can be in the photo with us. After all we're best friends and we do everything together.

Sherman: Yeah! Do you think it would be cool if we all met Underdog Mr. Peabody?

But still Mr. Peabody was not listening. He was still smitten by Sweet Polly PureBread.

ShoeShine: Well let's do some fun games. I have board games i collected when I was a little one. I even have this special photo of Cousin Peabody and I playing in the cardboard box together playing cards.

Penny: What games do you have ShoeShine?

ShoeShine: Well I have Monopoly, Scribble, BattleShip, Operation, and Snakes and Ladders.

Sherman: I believe the game Snakes and Ladders is now called Chutes and Ladders because of the snakes being replaced by slides.

ShoeShine: Wow how do you know that?

Sherman: Well Mr. Peabody and I went on a trip to India where we learned the game that was called Snakes and Ladders was made by Gyandev back in the 13 century. Penny and I played the game but she gets ladders and I get snakes.

ShoeShine: Why that's absolutely amazing. You and Cousin Peabody sure know allot of history.

Sherman: We sure do. And Penny wanted to come with us and we agreed.

Penny: Um yes I did. And i think it was cool Mr. Peabody adopted Sherman. That actually happened when I was only one year old.

ShoeShine: No Way.

Penny: Yes way. When i met him at school I uh was impressed on how he was very smart. Right Sherman?

Sherman: Oh yeah. We sure did. Penny really wanted to learn everything we know. So she and her parents came over to our place for dinner and we all had a great time. So let's play Monopoly.

ShoeShine: Okay.

Soon they played Monopoly and then it was now 10 pm and everyone went to bed. As Penny and Sherman were laying on their air mattress Penny was doing some thinking.

Penny: Sherman?

Sherman: Yes Penny?

Penny: I'm so happy that Underdog saved me. If only you would meet him in person. He's so fantastic because he can fly like a bird and he's super strong as anyone can be.

Sherman: Well i guess i would love to meet Underdog. Maybe if there was an emergency we can meet him in person. But now i think we'll hit the sack. Goodnight Penny.

Penny: Good night Sherman.

Will this really happen? Will Penny and Sherman get to meet Underdog? There's more great excitement ahead in our next part.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Mr. Peabody Sherman Penny and her parents went out for a walk in the city and Mr. Peabody's cousin Shoeshine was close behind. While they were walking Penny and Sherman were secretly talking about Underdog.

Sherman: I sure hope you'll help me meet Underdog. I hope he's a cool superhero like in the comic books i collect.

Penny: Don't worry best buddy of mine. I'm sure you'll see him in person. But he only comes whenever there's trouble and i do mean serious trouble.

Sherman: Okay just as long it's not someone or somebody calling for help if there was no danger going on. Some people only fool around.

Penny: You're so right Sherman. It's very dangerous to yell for help if people really mean it.

Suddenly there was a cry for help.

Woman: Help! Someone please Help!

Shoeshine: Can all of you please excuse me for a moment? I uh forgot to get something.

Mr. Peabody: Well sure cousin. We're gonna go see what's going on. We'll check on you later.

Shoeshine: Okay then. I'll be back.

Now Shoeshine knew he didn't want Mr. Peabody and the others to see him reveal his true identity. But as soon as they all left he quickly went into a very old fashioned telephone booth and became... Underdog.

Underdog: When someone's in trouble i am not slow it's hip hip hip and away I go!

As Underdog flew off Mr. Peabody Sherman Penny Paul and Patty went to the first national bank where it was being robbed by a evil man dressed in a lab coat and he had a henchman with blonde hair.

Mr. Peabody: Goodness me! There's a strange little man holding a strange looking vacuum machine.

Paul: He also has a henchman who's helping him.

As they watched the little man and his henchman they were holding a new vacuum machine that would suck up everything.

Sherman: What's their names Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: I'm not sure Sherman.

Outside the bank there was a TV camera crew and Sweet Polly Purebred started a news report.

Polly: Hello dear viewers. The first national bank is being robbed by that no good evil scientist Simon Bar Sinister and his helper Cad. But i sure hope Underdog will come.

Sherman: Simon Bar Sinister? Wow! He's a real mad scientist.

Penny: Cool! I only remember reading about scientists in comic books where some of them are perfect evil villains. But I wish to be a good scientist when I grow up and do research on everything i could know. And Sherman you can be my partner.

Sherman: Okay that can work. And Cad sounds like a very interesting name for a partner.

Inside the bank Simon and Cad were about to use their new vacuum cleaner to steal all the money and gold from the bank vault.

Simon: Simon says Give me your money and gold!

And Simon turned on his vacuum cleaner and it sucked up all the money from the vault and the bars of gold. But just then Underdog crashed through the glass window and made it just in time.

Underdog: There's no need to fear. Underdog is here. Simon and Cad you both are caught. I'll get rid of you two with all of your distraught.

Simon: Simon says Suck up Underdog!

Simon then turned on the vacuum so it would then suck Underdog into the dustbag. And Underdog was sucked in but he managed to get out of the vacuum and switched the button to reverse and all of the money and gold were all put back right into the bank vaults. Then Underdog turned the switch to suck and used it to suck up both Simon and Cad into the dustbag. Then Underdog threw the vacuum cleaner out of the bank landing into the large laboratory mansion where the villains lived. Underdog then came out where all of the good people cheered for his heroic efforts.

Crowd: Hooray!

Mr. Peabody: Underdog is very heroic.

Penny: He really is. He's very brave.

Sherman: Now i see what you mean.

Paul: I gotta admit Peabody he's a real super dog. And not to be mean he's an awesome superhero.

Patty: He's a wonderful superhero. It's also amazing he can fly like an eagle.

Sherman: I sure wish we can all meet him in person and ask him for our autograph.

Then Underdog flew off into the sky and he then hid in a dark alley to return as humble lovable Shoeshine Boy. Then he came back to meet Mr. Peabody Sherman Penny Paul and Patty to witness their experiences.

Shoeshine: I'm back. What did I miss?

Mr. Peabody: Well cousin we just saw Underdog save that bank.

Sherman: It was so amazing!

Shoeshine: Wow. It's too bad i missed out on everything. I sure hope you all got to meet him.

Well still Penny was the only one to see him. But will Sherman Mr. Peabody Paul and Patty ever meet Underdog in person? There's a thrilling time ahead for our next part.


End file.
